csydesfandomcom-20200215-history
Fanon:Brandi Broke (C.Syde)
|spouse = |maritalstatus = Married |child = , |household = Edwards Family |roommates = Stacen Edwards, Kate Edwards, Amin Edwards, Stacey Edwards |play = Playable |neighbour = Pleasantview}} Brandi Broke is a well known resident in my player stories in The Sims 2 in Pleasantview. She is the daughter of the late Bob and Betty Newbie, the widow of Skip Broke, the wife of Stacen Edwards, the mother of Dustin, Beau and Junior Broke and Stacey Edwards, and the adoptive mother of Kate and Amin Edwards. Brandi is voiced by Gerri Lawlor and is 22 days from being an Elder. In my player stories Brandi Broke first appeared in the welcome wagon for Jestyn Leishman, and later for Suzy Parker and her parents. It was presumably during the second welcome wagon where Brandi first met my CAS, the outcast Stacen and his daughter Kate Edwards. They later met when Stacen invited the town gangster Kingston Starker over for a fighting session - Brandi appeared as a surprise guest. When I first played the Broke Family I decided to have Dustin throw a birthday party for Beau Broke. The guests were Dustin's new friend Jestyn, and his then girlfriend Angela Pleasant. Brandi went into labour two afternoons later, where she gave birth to her third son Skip-Junior Broke - Junior for short. When Stacen was still recovering from his Starker ordeal, he successfully befriended Brandi Broke, and the Townie Brandi Letourneau, making them the first friends Stacen had ever had. I had Stacen adopt a Child, a computer generated orphan named Amin Edwards. During this time Stacen invited Brandi Broke over. I had Stacen attempt a romantic interaction with Brandi, which she accepted. Soon Stacen invited Brandi Letourneau over so that he could introduce his two best friends to each other. Brandi Broke and Letourneau didn't always get on due to their different interests, but because they had more in common than out, they became good friends. Brandi Broke and Stacen fell in love a couple of months later. They soon got married after everyone believed them to be worlds apart. They are the only couple in my gameplay to have a honeymoon. The wedding party guests were Brandi's sons and Brandi Letourneau. Kate and Amin were adopted by Brandi Broke, and Brandi's sons were adopted by Stacen. Brandi Broke and Stacen had one biological child - a boy named Stacey Edwards. Brandi is now employed in the Culinary Career, starting off as a Waitress. She has long since made friends with Nina and Dina Caliente. Simology |-|Skills= |-|Personality= |-|Interests= Gallery Marsha Bruenig Icon.png|Brandi's acquaintance Marsha. Trivia *Brandi Broke is officially a Vegetarian in my player stories. *The wedding ring that Brandi gave to Stacen was once her father Bob's. The one that Stacen gave her was brand new, he was previously an outcast so he wouldn't have known anyone to give him one that was second hand. *The headshot displayed above is very similar to the default, but the colours are somewhat lighter. *She doesn't tend to get on very well with townies Brandon Lillard or Marsha Bruenig as they don't seem to have much in common. Category:Rich Sims (fanon) Category:Sims wearing makeup (fanon) Category:Sims with Bowl Twist hairstyle (fanon) Category:Sims with long hair (fanon)